


Take Me To A Pleasure Planet

by ChibiAyane



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiAyane/pseuds/ChibiAyane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master gets fed up with waiting and behaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To A Pleasure Planet

The Doctor stood in the Console Room of his TARDIS, pacing around the console and tinkering with his sonic screwdriver and humming lazily.

The Master sat on the pilot's seat in the Console Room, watching the Doctor with a very grumpy expression. He stared at him out of boredom. It had been months since he decided to go with the Doctor after everything that happened in the Naismith mansion, when he had held the Doctor back from the radiation booth and the Doctor was forced to watch old Wilfred die. It had been months. Months! And they hadn't really gone anywhere important or exciting, it had been months since the Master had fucked anyone and now he found himself staring at the Doctor's lanky body as he walked around.

"Can we go to a pleasure planet?" the Master asked suddenly. 

The Doctor stopped humming and pacing and looked up. "What?"

"A pleasure planet!" the Master almost shouted. "Take me somewhere I can find a good whore!"

The Doctor's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. "Why would you-?"

"'Why'?!" the Master repeated and stood up, crossing over to the Doctor and getting in his face. His voice steadily got louder and more angry. "Why? Because I am still a healthy young Time Lord with an active libido and I have very little patience! I've been sitting in this TARDIS for months, acting the good little companion and I haven't had a good fuck since before I died on the Valiant! In all this time, I have not once seen you try to take anyone to bed, so either you're dead below the waist or you have far more patience than I give you credit for. Either way! I don't have any more patience to give, Doctor! I am getting so horny and frustrated that YOU are actually looking rather tasty! So, either take me to a pleasure planet or bend over!" the Master ended in a shout.

The Doctor's eyes got even wider, if that was possible, in the face of this foul-mouthed rant from the Master. He took a step back and surveyed the evident anger and frustration on his fellow Time Lord's face. Upon hearing his last statement, however, he took several more steps back. 

"Pleasure planet it is, then!" the Doctor squeaked and began to dash around the console setting the coordinates.

"Thank you!" the Master spat and stood with his arms crossed, watching the Doctor dash around like an idiot and waiting for them to land.

END


End file.
